1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the separation of mixtures containing fluids which condense at different temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known system for venting water-closet bowls includes a fan which is mounted at a level higher than that of the bowl. A vent pipe having a vertical section establishes communication between the fan and the bowl. The pipe opens to the bowl at a level above that of the water in the bowl so that the fan can withdraw odor-laden air from the bowl. The fan generally operates only while the water closet is in use.
Due to the water in the bowl, the air withdrawn from the bowl contains large amounts of moisture and may be nearly saturated. This moisture condenses in the pipe and flows back towards the bowl interfering with the air flow and creating annoying sounds. Hence, it would be desirable to have a system which can separate a mixture such as air and water while at least temporarily preventing backflow of liquid to a source of the mixture.
Various systems and devices for handling mixtures of this type are known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,791 shows a system in which water and free air from a vacuum heating circuit are discharged into an air and water separator. The water flows to a deaerator where it passes over one or more trays while being contacted with steam. From the deaerator, the water flows into a storage chamber having an outlet pipe at the bottom thereof. The outlet pipe is connected to a pump which feeds the water to an apparatus where the water is to be stored or utilized. The upper end of the storage chamber communicates with a condenser, and air liberated in the deaerator flows into the condenser to permit condensation of water vapor in the air. An overflow is also provided at the upper end of the storage chamber to limit the height of the water level in the chamber. The storage chamber may be eliminated and the deaerator directly connected to the feed pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,834 describes an apparatus for degassing molten metal. The apparatus comprises a vacuum chamber having intake and return conduits which are partly immersed in a molten metal bath. In operation, gas is blown into the lower portion of the intake conduit and carries the molten metal in the intake conduit into the vacuum chamber where it is degassed. The degassed molten metal flows back to the bath via the return conduit. To prevent molten metal from being carried too far up in the vacuum chamber, a deflecting plate is mounted in the vacuum chamber above the intake conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,513 illustrates a vapor-liquid separation apparatus. The apparatus includes a vessel having an inlet for a mixed stream of foam, vapor and liquid, and two outlets for vapor and liquid, respectively. The liquid outlet is covered by a perforated cap which stabilizes the flow of liquid out of the vessel. The inlet is connected to a curved nozzle which subjects the incoming stream to a centrifugal action in order to aid in the separation of liquid from foam and vapor. The liquid falls into a bath which is maintained in the lower part of the vessel. Apertured vertical baffles are located in this part of the vessel to reduce vortices in the bath. The upper part of the vessel accommodates a vapor conduit which is perforated to break down foam, and a demister is mounted at the upper end of the vapor conduit. The vapor conduit cooperates with two plates to define a space for the curved inlet nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,283 again teaches a vapor-liquid separation apparatus. The apparatus comprises a vessel having an inlet for a mixed stream of foam, vapor and liquid, and two outlets for vapor and liquid, respectively. The inlet communicates with a T-shaped distributor which splits the incoming stream into two portions and discharges each portion tangentially to the inner surface of the vessel. A series of trays is mounted in the vessel, and the trays are connected to one another by downcomers. Foam barriers are located above the uppermost tray while distributors are disposed on this tray to reduce churning. A horizontal plate with a weir edge is positioned beneath the down-comer of the lowermost tray. The plate intercepts the liquid discharged from the lowermost tray and decreases the tendency of this liquid to disturb the bath which forms below the trays. A vapor conduit passes through the trays and is bounded at the top by a demister. The vapor conduit is perforated in the areas between the trays to break down foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,723 shows a device for removing gas from mixtures of gas and liquid. The device consists of a hollow cylindrical body which is closed at either end by a flat plate and is provided with a vent. One of the plates is formed with a cold inlet feed while the other plate is formed with a flow inlet and a return outlet. The device is designed to be connected in a heating system to prevent air build-up.
U.S. Pat. No.4,419,109 discloses a device for degassing paper pulp stock. The device is made up of an elongated tank having a pulp inlet at one end and two pulp outlets at the other end. A series of vertical tubes is mounted in the inlet, and the tubes are connected to a feed pipe which distributes incoming pulp among the tubes. Pulp discharged from the tubes travels towards the pulp outlets which are separated by an overflow. The outlet on the near side of the overflow leads to a papermaking machine while the outlet on the far side of the overflow leads back to the feed pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,252 illustrates a degasifier for a liquid which has been separated from a gas. The degasifier comprises an upright cylindrical vessel having a gas outlet at its upper end and a liquid outlet at its lower end. The degasifier further comprises a coarse separation section and a fine separation section which function to separate the gaseous and liquid components of a gas-liquid mixture from one another. A distributor in the form of a baffle plate can be provided between the separation sections. The fine separation section is made up of a filter cartridge which surrounds the gas outlet and is closed at the bottom by a baffle plate. The coarse separation section may be constituted by the baffle plate or by the walls of a tubular vessel which is in communication with the cylindrical vessel. In operation, the liquid separated from a gas-liquid mixture forms a pool at the bottom of the cylindrical vessel or a container connected to the liquid outlet of the cylindrical vessel. A gas space is created in the cylindrical vessel or the container and, in the cylindrical vessel, may be formed within a cup-like member mounted upside-down immediately above the liquid outlet. A gas pipe leads from the gas space to a feed pipe which directs gas-liquid mixtures into the cylindrical vessel. The discharge end of the gas pipe communicates with the interior of the feed pipe, and a constriction is formed in the feed pipe at or near the discharge end of the gas pipe. The constriction creates a pressure drop that causes gas to be sucked out of the gas space.
The systems and devices described above are relatively complex and expensive. Moreover, none of these systems is intended for the venting of water-closet bowls. Therefore, there remains a need for a simple device that can be used to trap moisture carried by a water-closet exhaust system.